Child of Darkness
by Chaotic Bloodbound
Summary: They believed they could bring him down. They believed he would always be at the bottom, while they would be at the top. They were wrong. A story of a boys retribution, vengeance, and later on conquest. The story of Arashi Uzumaki. Dark/Manipulative/Cold Arashi
1. The Beginning

Child of Darkness

Chapter One: The Beginning

"Shine-ne"=talk

'Everyone deserves to die'=thoughts

A/N: Hey guys Chaotic Blood here, and this is the official rewrite of C.O.D. I will be continuing from this story so the original one will not continue. Enjoy.

During the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime Hokage in an attempt to save the Hidden Village in the Leaves decided to seal the Kyuubi into a pair of twins using the Dead Consuming Seal that summoned the Shinigami. But, as consequence the Hokage lost his life in the process.

Konohagakure no Sato. This village is the strongest village out of the Five Great Ninja Villages. On October 10, the most powerful Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked the village, resulting in countless deaths, and the death of the Yondaime Hokage, who sealed the beast into his twin boys, Arashi, and Naruto Uzumaki.

It's been approximately a week since the Kyuubi attacked, and shinobi and civilians alike tried to go back to how they lived before.

A week since the Fourth Hokage, also known as Minato Namikaze, sealed one half into Arashi Uzumaki, and another half into Naruto.

A week, and the previous Kage hasn't showed the villagers the two who housed the same demon who tried to destroy them.

The usually crowded streets of Konoha were empty as villagers crowded outside the Kage Tower, waiting for the Sandaime to announce what he was planning to announce.

The villagers stopped their whispering when the Sandaime appeared, wondering what the previous Kage called them for.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, feeling better that he decided not to show the two jinchuuriki to the villagers. After all, it was no secret how jinchuuriki were treated by people who didn't understand that they were just the prison.

"Villagers of Konoha, it's been a week since the Kyuubi attacked, and nearly destroyed our village. But, thanks to the Fourth Hokage, the Kyuubi was defeated and destroyed; as consequence, the Fourth Hokage was killed. Let us all honor his memory, and the memory of the villagers, and shinobi who died during the devastating attack."

The villagers bowed their heads in respect, and after a couple moments, the Third Hokage spoke again "To all the families of the deceased, I give you my condolences and the Will of Fire still burns brightly in all of us. Now that the Fourth is gone, I will be taking up the mantle of Hokage once again."

The villagers cheered loudly, happy to know that a former Hokage would be the leader of the Leaf Village again. Sarutobi looked to see the villagers happy, and not thinking about the Kyuubi attack.

'Minato, this village will prosper, I promise you this,' he thought as he silently walked back inside, as the villagers continued to cheer.

Sarutobi sat at the head of the table which , with his two old teammates, Komura and Homura. Sitting beside Komura was Danzo Shimura,..Danzo Shimura, in dark brown robes over a white shirt with bandages covering his right arm and eye.

Along with the three elders the council consisted of the clan heads, and the civilians that were part of the council. He had called the meeting to discuss what to do with the two jinchuuriki.

The clan heads consisted of Tsume Inuzuka, who had spiky, untamed brown hair with the signature clan fang markings; Hiashi Hyuga of the noble Hyuga clan who had almost featureless white eyes; Shikaku Nara, otherwise known as the Jonin Commander of Konoha; Fugaku Uchiha of the powerful Uchiha clan; Shibi Aburame of the kikaichu-using Aburame clan; Inoichi Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan; and Chouza Akimichi of the Akimichi clan.

The civilians sat there only because they were in charge of businesses like restaurants, housing, and plenty of other things that shinobi didn't have time to do. Sarutobi wouldn't have let them step foot inside the room if it wasn't for the obvious fact that the two boys will need a place to stay.

"Lord Third, do you have an issue to discuss with us?" Tsume asked. This question earned a nod from Sarutobi

"Yes, the issue I would like to discuss is that of the two jinchuuriki, Arashi and Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi announced, earning angry whisperings from several of the civilians. He cleared his throat in annoyance, having anticipated this response from the civilians. The civilians were distraught, and they needed a outlet for their anger towards the demon fox.

Sarutobi waited for the whisperings to cease before continuing. "Now as you all should know, the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into the two children, Arashi and Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi pointed to the two children that were silently sleeping in the crib that were placed in the corner of the room.

One civilian growled at the child and muttered "Damn demon spawn." Which earned a growl from Tsume.

She glared at the civilian enraged and said "How dare you, if your child was used, how quickly your attitude would change."

The civilian scoffed and retorted "My child would never be subject to that thing, I would never use my kid to be controlled by that horrible beast." Several civilians agreed with this statement.

While Yuri Haruno continued "Those two demons should be executed for the deaths of hundreds of people, civilians and ninja alike."

Shikaku shook his head and muttered "Damn troublesome woman, you seem to not understand how the seal works. You all have no faith in the previous Hokage' sealing abilities," earning looks from the civilians. Not caring, he continued "If the Kyuubi was able to control the seal, don't you think it would've broken out already?"

This question earned nods from the clan heads, until Sarutobi cried "Enough of this bickering, I did not call you to see whether or not we execute them! Minato wanted them to be kept safe, and I will fulfill his final wish."

Fugaku grunted and replied "Why doesn't the Uchiha clan adopt them, that way the civilians will leave the two alone, knowing they are protected by the Uchiha." Danzo smiled 'Nice argument Fugaku, but I wouldn't think that Sarutobi would willingly give them to you, not without any choice first.'

Sarutobi took a puff on his pipe before saying, "I honestly don't want that to happen, after all history has shown that an Uchiha manipulated the Kyuubi before, one Uchiha Madara."

The clan heads shuddered at the name of the infamous Uchiha. Fugaku growled, while Sarutobi continued, "Now, I'm not accusing you of trying the same thing, but I don't want to take any chances." He inwardly smirked at Fugaku's reaction. 'The Uchiha are power-hungry, and having the two jinchuuriki would give them almost the power to take over Konoha. That will stop his advance for the two for now.'

Tsume Inuzuka then voiced her thoughts, "I petition for the two to be adopted into the Inuzuka clan."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes before speaking in a cold monotone, "I believe that Naruto and Arashi should be adopted into the Hyuuga family, they should be in a noble clan, not a clan filled with mutts."

Tsume growled in anger and muttered something about 'Damn Hyuugas.'

Chouza shook his head before saying, "I believe that the two should be put in the Akimichi clan, we could give them a plenty of food for their upbringing, and a loving family."

Sarutobi sighed, before taking another puff of his pipe, and he thought 'I feared this would happen, bickering between the clans over possession of Naruto and Arashi.'

He thought inwardly 'I need to find a way to keep them all happy, and I can't take sides with one clan.' His eyes brightened as he announced "I have made my decision, the two jinchuuriki Arashi and Naruto Uzumaki shall be living with me, and when I deem it shall be given their own apartment."

The civilians grumbled in anger as one civilian who was in charge of housing protested "At least let me reserve an apartment for the two."

The Third glared at the civilian and spoke once more "We'll deal with the apartment situation when it arrives, but until then, they will be put into the orphanage." He looked at the clan heads and asked them "Do any of you have a problem with the decision I have made?"

Tsume glared at Chouza and Hiashi and growled "Not a problem at all."

Chouza shuddered under the woman's gaze and nodded no, while Hiashi coldly stated,"I still believe these two belong in the Hyuuga clan."

Fugaku growled and muttered, "Those two weapons belong with the Uchiha, as the Kyuubi did long ago."

Danzo smirked and thought inwardly, 'Those two belong to Konoha, and Konoha alone. The Kyuubi should be used as a weapon for the village.'

Sarutobi stared at Danzo and thought, 'What are you thinking, Danzo?," 'Nothing good I bet.' He then declared, "Great, now that that situation is finished, I hereby call this meeting adjourned."

With that, the civilians and the clan heads arose from their seat, and walked to the entrance. The civilians left while grumbling about "demon lovers". The clan heads then regained their posture, and kept quiet as they left. Komura, Homura, and Danzo muttered amongst themselves and bid Sarutobi farewell as they all left the room, leaving Sarutobi alone.

Sarutobi was left alone with the two babies. He turned to their cribs and walked to survey the two babies. Naruto was sucking his thumb and cooing happily as he slept, and dreamt a happy dream. Sarutobi smiled, and when he turned his attention to Arashi, his smile almost faded. Arashi was squirming and turning, and his face showed he was on the verge of crying, indicating he was having a nightmare.

His whisker marks were more defined and darker than Naruto's. His blonde hair was wilder as well.

Sarutobi picked up the squirming baby, and whispered in his ear "It's okay, I'm here, no one will bring you harm as long as I draw breath, this I promise you." But this didn't soothe the baby, but it seemed to make Arashi squirm even more as he started to cry.

The blonde boy opened his eyes, when tears fell from his eyes. His sky blue eyes showed sadness that Sarutobi knew didn't belong to a child, much less a baby.

Arashi cried more loudly, which woke up his brother Naruto. But, unlike Arashi Naruto didn't cry, but instead cooed and closed his eyes again, showing he was going back to sleep.

Sarutobi shook the baby gently as he tried to soothe the baby. This time, his soothing seemed to work as Arashi quieted down, and finally closed his eyes, going to sleep again.

Sarutobi's smile broadened as he put Arashi back into his crib. 'Minato", he thought 'Your boys will be great, you will be proud of both of them, I promise.'

"Cat and Dog." He called, and almost immediately two masked ANBU appeared and they asked "You called, Lord Third."

Sarutobi nodded and commanded "You will take their cribs and put them in my office, and no one is allowed in until I get there, do you understand me."

The two ANBU nodded almost immediately and they both cried simultaneously "Yes, Lord Third." They then picked up the two cribs, without disturbing the two sleeping babies, and quickly left the room, leaving the Third Hokage to contemplate the future of the Leaf. 'They will be great shinobi of the Leaf, I can see it.' He thought before he left the council room to make the arrangements at the orphanage for Arashi, and Naruto.

XxX

It's been seven years since the Kyuubi attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and had been sealed into the two children. Seven years, and during that time Naruto and Arashi had been ridiculed, been ignored by adults and children alike. The two kids had grown up, and lived in their own apartment when Sarutobi bought for them, after breaking the news that they weren't living with him anymore.

Naruto Uzumaki was a hyperactive kid who pranked, and did other humiliating things to the people who ridiculed him and his brother. But, this was usually for the attention because like his Jiji, he wanted to be Hokage.

Arashi Uzumaki was the exact opposite of his twin. He wasn't as cheerful as his brother usually was. He took the ridicule and insults more seriously than Naruto. Arashi didn't do pranks, and he didn't strive for the village's attention. Usually because the attention the two received wasn't exactly positive. They usually tried everything to bring them down.

For seven years, the villagers had glared and whispered about how the two were a bad omen to the village. He tried talking to the third Hokage about it, but every single time he asked, he would hesitate and finally try to change the subject, either talking about how Naruto was doing or if he had special plans for his birthday.

Arashi didn't think much of it, because he thought that Sarutobi really didn't know. So he decided to go to the library to see if he could find something.

Arashi stepped into the large library, and hoped that the librarian would let him pass. As he walked to the front desk, the young woman looked up from her book, and her smile instantly faded.

Arashi gulped nervously and said sheepishly "Umm… excuse me, I need to see if there is a book that talks about October 10th, and what happened."

The librarian widened her eyes in surprise and she started to sweat. "And why would you need to learn about October 10th?"

Arashi was taken aback, since she didn't yell at him to get out. He cautiously explained, "Umm… I don't know if you know or not, but people call me demon fox, and it gets worse on October 10th, so I just want to know why people pick on me, and call me that."

The librarian didn't know how to answer him. After all, the Third Hokage said their status was an SS-class secret, which was punishable by death, so if she told him, she knew the Third would warrant her death. There were several books that talked about the Kyuubi attack, by people who survived, and decided to document what happened.

But, if she directs him to the books, she never told him, but instead showed him where he could find the information. She smiled inwardly and thought, 'This will teach the demon brat.'

She smiled sweetly and said "I'm sorry, what you're looking for is in aisle 5, all the way in the back."

Arashi smiled and happily replied "Thank you," he ran past her, not noticing the evil grin she showed as Arashi entered the library.

When he went past the door, he stopped, and he looked at all of the people who stopped and stared at him. Their eyes gained a dark gleam as they stared at the pariah of the village. Some villagers scoffed and decided to leave. Some parents whispered to their children "Come on, we're leaving," as they grabbed their children by the arm and pulled them to the entrance, much to their disappointment.

Arashi ignored the stares, and walked through the aisles, until he found Aisle 5, where he eagerly looked through the shelves and found the book he was looking for on the top shelf. The book was named "The Great Kyuubi Attack of October 10."

Arashi thought 'Bingo,' as he tried desperately to reach the shelf, but to no avail. He struggled even more, and he then started to climb up the shelf, until the librarian from before asked from behind "Need any help?"

Arashi turned and smiled at the librarian and answered "Yes, please."

The librarian stretched and easily got the book, and smiled and gave him to Arashi "Here you go."

Arashi smiled, and bowed before taking the book "Thank you," and he sat down and opened the book. He started to read the book, and what he found was interesting. It seemed seven years ago a giant demon named the Kyuubi no Youko attacked the village, and slaughtered hundreds of ninja, and civilians. In a last effort to save the village, the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi.

Arashi still couldn't figure out what this had to do with him and his brother, until he flipped to the last page, and heard two people who started to whisper. "Why did the librarian allow that thing to be here, there are children here," the middle-aged man agreed with the woman and whispered

"It's bad enough that the Third Hokage allowed them to live. After all, they did almost destroy the village that day." The two fell silent as they scowled and Arashi heard their footsteps as they walked away.

Arashi pieced the information together, and he came to one conclusion. Naruto and he were the Kyuubi who almost destroyed the village on their "birthday". The Third lied to him, he knew exactly why he and his brother were insulted and ostracized, but he decided to keep the information to himself.

The Third knew the abuse that the two were under, and he still sat and did nothing as two boys were driven out of stores, and bullied by kids, and adults alike.

Arashi clenched his fists till his knuckles were pale, and he lowered his head, so nobody could see the tears that were falling down his face. The tears plopped on the book smudging the words, leaving them a wet mess.

Arashi got up, and instantly ran out of the library, he ran past the front desk without noticing the grin the librarian had as she called out. "Come again."

Arashi ran through the village, not really caring who he brushed past, as long as he made his destination, the Kage Tower.

The clerk heard footsteps quickly becoming louder as she looked up to see Arashi running towards the desk. He stopped and knelt down gasping for breath, the clerk looked down worried and asked "Are you okay," Arashi nodded and looked up and said "I need to see the Hokage right away."

The clerk frowned and said "I'm sorry, but do you have an appointment to see him?"

Arashi frowned in disappointment over not having an appointment, and started to plead "Please, it's an emergency."

The clerk was going to tell him "no" once again, but that was until a voice said "It's okay, do you have something to speak to me about Arashi?"

Arashi and the clerk looked to see the Third Hokage flanked by two ANBU.

The clerk nodded, and said "Yes, Lord Third."

The Third smiled and looked to Arashi and said "Let's talk in my office okay, Arashi," Arashi nodded and followed Sarutobi to his office.

As they walked into the office, Arashi spotted some ninja who looked like they were in a middle of an argument. Sarutobi cleared his throat to gain their attention before saying "If you all would excuse us, Arashi and I have something to discuss."

The ninja looked at Arashi before quickly leaving the office, leaving Arashi and Sarutobi alone.

Sarutobi sighed and looked towards Arashi who looked at the Third with a calmness that didn't portray his anger "Now you wanted to speak with me, my boy."

Arashi stared at Sarutobi and simply said "You lied to me, you knew why people ostracized us... You lied to both of us, your so-called grandchildren," he explained, noting Sarutobi's surprise. "I overheard two people talking about how we are the Kyuubi"

Sarutobi sighed as he told Arashi to sit, as he sat behind the desk and folded his hands. Arashi glared at Sarutobi and asked "Why?"

Sarutobi hesitated and answered "Because I didn't want you to know your status until you and Naruto were old enough."

Arashi shook his head and said "So, were you planning to have the villagers tell us when they insulted and called us "demon spawn?"

Sarutobi closed his eyes, feeling the harsh, hateful glare that Arashi was giving him. "No, your status was supposed to be a secret."

Arashi sucked his teeth, and growled. "So you allowed them to freely talk about it behind closed doors, and allowed them to call us demon spawn until we figured it out by ourselves."

Sarutobi opened his eyes, and tears started to well up in his eyes as he said, "No, you weren't supposed to know until I told you, the civilians weren't supposed to say…"

He was suddenly interrupted by Arashi who interrupted "Anything while we were around, you decided to keep a secret from the both of us, until you decided we were ready. We should've known this from the get-go."

He closed his eyes, and put his arms behind him as he got up. He thought inwardly "Memory Erasing Technique," as his index finger glowed a bright blue. He walked to the seven year old, and said "I know I'm sorry, I should've said something to both of you, but you will never remember this, I'm sorry Arashi," he said as he put his glowing finger on Arashi's forehead as he tried to erase his memory. Arashi' eyes fell heavy, and he slowly lost consciousness.

Sarutobi smiled sadly, and said out loud, "It's done. Trust me Arashi, this was for your own good." What he didn't know was that a certain Bijuu interfered with his jutsu, allowing Arashi to keep his memory, and his memory of him trying to wipe it.

XxX

Arashi woke inside a room with a large cage that was smaller than most of Konoha. Arashi peered inside the cage, and found large, red eyes that stared back at him, and long fangs that were as bright as the moon, which Arashi knew was the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"So, my jailor finally comes and graces me with his presence," suddenly the voice said mockingly as Arashi started to walk forward.

Arashi looked at the red eyes with his sky blue eyes, and asked "Where am I?"

The Kyuubi answered his question with a question "Shouldn't you be asking who I am?"

Arashi shrugged and asked "I know because these two villagers decided to talk about it in a public library,"

Kyuubi was taken aback because usually his jailors were a little more emotional learning he was sealed into them. "Interesting, now I guess you want to know how I was sealed into you."

Arashi narrowed his eyes and said "How about you answer my previous question, where am I?"

Kyuubi growled and thought 'Little bastard, if it wasn't for this seal, he would be dead.' He then answered the seven year old's question, "We are currently in your mindscape, after that old fool attempted to wipe your memory, and he didn't do a very good job."

Arashi looked at the Kyuubi and noticed it wasn't as big as he thought it was. He looked over the Nine-Tails and thought 'He should be as big as Konoha,' before saying "You don't seem as big as I thought you would be."

The Kyuubi was taken aback by the statement and decided to answer it "Well, my other half is sealed into your brother."

Arashi stood there shocked and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and he asked "And why would he try to wipe my memory,"

The Kyuubi smirked and explained "Because you knew too much, he didn't want you to know I was your jailor until he decided you were ready." Arashi growled in anger, seeing how Sarutobi tried to manipulate him. It seemed everybody tried to control and manipulate him. The civilians trying to make his life as terrible as they possibly could, while Sarutobi tried to control how his life was lived.

Well, two could play at that game, if everybody tried to control him, he would manipulate and control them. He would live his life how he wanted, and not how anybody else wanted. He shook his fist in anger, and Kyuubi saw this and decided to stoke the flame. "This is why people ignore you, and ostracize you, you're the village pariah,"

Arashi looked up and said with fervor, "I am not, I plan to be Hokage and surpass the Third Hokage."

Kyuubi smiled maliciously and said "Do you really believe that these people will ever accept you? You're nothing to them. They will always hate you, and no matter what you do, you will always be hated. That is your fate."

Arashi looked at the Kyuubi and said "No, that is not my fate; the villagers will soon find out that I'm more than what they say."

The Kyuubi chuckled and retorted "They will never believe you, they will always think you the Kyuubi, and doing that spits on the person who sealed me into you."

Arashi looked at the Kyuubi and asked curiously "Do you know who sealed you into me."

The Kyuubi nodded and answered "Yondaime Hokage as your people call him, he sealed me by summoning the Shinigami."

Arashi thought about how the Third always told him how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, but he never told him how. So the Fourth sealed the fox into him and Naruto. He left them to be ridiculed and hated throughout the village. The people didn't even know because they were ignorant, and they didn't know that their beloved Hokage gave up the lives of two children for them.

Arashi looked at the Kyuubi and said "I will show them, I will show everybody that I can change the way my life will be lived, I will destroy Konoha, and everybody in it." His eyes flashed with a hatred, and anger as he made that promise. "And I don't need you either, my power is my power, and I don't want you to interfere," he said with conviction.

The Kyuubi simply laughed and said as his voice faded, "Don't worry, you will need me, whether you like it or not."

Arashi woke up on a hospital bed after his talk with the Kyuubi and the first people he saw when he woke up were his brother Naruto, and the Third Hokage. Naruto smiled and said happily, "Finally Arashi you're awake, Jiji and I have been waiting for you to wake up, Jiji already told me what happened. I can't believe you passed out when you were training." Arashi looked at the Third with hatred in his eyes, and remembered his vow to destroy Konoha.

Arashi smiled warmly at the Third and Naruto and said, "I must've passed out when I was training. After all, you're not the only one with the dream to become Hokage, Naruto."

Sarutobi's worried look quickly changed to a satisfied smile as he said, "Of course, but you need to train a lot if you want to surpass me."

Naruto smiled as he said "You're not going to beat me Arashi, I'm going to be Hokage,"

Arashi smiled while thinking "When I'm done with this place, there will no longer be a Hokage."

End

A/N: Ok, this is the start of the Child of Darkness. Please review and constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please, thank you

Chaotic Blood out.


	2. Manipulations and Deceptions

Child of Darkness

Chapter Two: Manipulations and Deceptions

"Shine-ne"=talk

'Everyone deserves to die'=thoughts

A/N- Hello guys, this is Bloodbound with another chapter of the Child of Darkness. And in the previous chapter, I forgot the disclaimer and somebody messaged me about it. I can't forget about that. All right, so people messaged and reviewed on my story and I've gotten positive feedback. Also this took longer than expected because I needed to think about how exactly I wanted to rewrite this. So read and enjoy.

Also I've tweaked Kurenai's age to go with the story. Instead of her original age, she will be the same age as the Rookie Nine, and will be apart of a separate team altogether.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XxX

The alarm went off loudly, waking Arashi from his sleep. Arashi groaned loudly, and turned to the alarm which read 5:00 a.m. He hit the snooze button, and got up.

He walked slowly to the bathroom, still feeling tired, and turned on the light. He walked in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. His whisker marks were darker than Naruto, and his sky blue eyes were no longer the bright happy eyes, that would brighten up anybody's day. They were cold, and unloving. His hair now bore red streaks that ran through his blonde hair from the dye he recently put in. He wanted to differ from his brother, and he believed that the red dye showed who was who.

He had waited for this day for two years. The day he would become a genin and his plans could finally commence. He planned his actions for two years, and finally he would start the phases of his plan. He was now on Phase Two.

Phase one was gaining allies.

He had gained an ally in Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Quiet whispers in the right ears had led Neji to believe that Arashi could reverse the Caged Bird Seal. Currently a falsehood, as he explained to a disappointed Neji, but with time, not impossible. He laid his terms bare to Neji, protection and small favors in exchange for complete freedom from the clan eventually. Neji was caught before he knew he was being propositioned.

Currently, he was edging his way closer to Ino Yamanaka, daughter of the mind-bending Yamanaka clan. He had a date next week with her; hopefully she'd be brought into the fold soon. But on his mind was Kiba Inuzuka. An academy student from the famed Inuzuka clan which was known for using dogs as companions for battle, he started to gain renown despite his young age. A complete wild child but loyal to a fault. And what a fault to exploit. Arashi thought of all the things a perfectly loyal ninja like that would do if only the order took a different form. Why command someone when asking nicely got the same results with better morale?

Neji was like a moth to the flame, entice him with an offer he couldn't refuse and string him along.

Hizashi Hyuga, who was the brother of the Main Family head, Hiashi Hyuuga, was killed because the Raikage threatened war, after the death of a Kumo representative, who tried to kidnap the Main Family future heir, Hinata Hyuuga. This happened when Arashi was three, but he learned about from the Third Hokage who told him after Arashi caught a Branch member arguing with a Main member with such hatred and anger in his voice.

Neji, instead of being the happy kid he once was, he now was an anti-social kid, and believed because his father, who was a Branch member, died for the Hyuuga clan. This caused Neji to believe everything was fated, and nothing could change fate.

XxX

Neji sat by the tree thinking about what his fate was. "My fate is always to serve the Main Family." he thought out loud as he got up.

Suddenly a voice called, "It doesn't have to be."

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around, but he couldn't find any chakra signature. "Who's there? Show yourself, you can't hide from these eyes."

The voice chuckled darkly and retorted, "Then how come you can't see me."

Neji looked around the forest looking with his Byakugan, and saw a chakra signature a few meters north from him. He smirked confidently and said, "Found you." He ran to the chakra signature. But as he ran closer to it the more it seemed to fade.

Neji grunted in annoyance and said, "How are you doing this? I saw your chakra before." Suddenly a boy appeared and Neji got into a Jyuuken stance preparing for a fight. Arashi revealed himself showing purple eyes, which were actually contacts he bought. Arashi was wearing a red shirt, blue pants, and black boots. He wore a storage scroll on his back, which carried documents that would help Arashi bring Neji to his side.

He said, "That was only because I allowed you to."

Neji growled in anger and asked, "How are you able to do that?"

Arashi shook his finger, as if scolding a child, and responded, "I have no reason to tell you, after all you will never learn it."

Neji narrowed his eyes in suspicion and asked, "What do you mean allies."

He smirked and answered, "You believe that fate is decided from birth, but I'm here to tell you that you're wrong." Arashi looked at Neji, purple eyes meeting white eyes, and continued, "People believed my fate was to be their lapdog, but now I'm working to change that."

Neji scoffed and said, "You can't change your fate, it is written from birth."

Arashi looked at him skeptically and asked, "Do you really believe that? Do you believe that you will be subject to the Main Branch's demands for the rest of your life, do you want that to be your fate?"

Arashi smiled inwardly knowing that just a few words could push Neji over to his side, he couldn't afford to mess this up. "Do you believe that you will be a caged bird forever?"

Neji widened his eyes, and roared in anger and charged at Arashi, preparing to hit his chakra points.

Arashi smirked, expecting this and he yelled "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." He spit out a gigantic fireball that charged towards the Hyuuga. Neji growled and dodge the fireball, and the fireball collided with a tree, the flames quickly spreading through the trees. The two boys stood there, among the burning trees, and Arashi said, "I believe I can find a way to negate the effects of the seal that cages you." Neji lowered his head, shadowing his Byakugan.

Arashi continued, "All you have to do is help me with my goals, and I will free you." The fire started to spread to the trees.

Neji looked at Arashi and asked, "What do you know about the seal?"

Without answering the Hyuuga, Arashi pulled out his scroll and performed the Ram seal while saying, "Release." The scroll, with a puff of smoke, revealed its contents: several books about the Hyuuga and their ways. "You know, history books are helpful, and although they do not contain any techniques, they do tell of the Hyuuga ways and how they treat the Branch family," Arashi explained as he looked through the book, until he finally stopped.

Arashi cleared his throat and started to read aloud, "There are two branches in the Hyuuga family. One is the Main Family, and the second is the Branch family which lives to serve the Main Family. To ensure the Branch Family's loyalty, they are put under the Caged Bird Seal. An ancient seal, this puts the person who put the seal on the intended person full control of the person. Activating this seal causes immense pain to the person who has it." He stopped-noticing Neji's grimace-and after a moment continued to read.

"Under the seal, if the person with the seal dies, the hidden ability of the seal activates, locking away the secrets the person carried. The Main Family uses this for the Branch family in case they die to seal away the secrets of the Byakugan."

Arashi looked to Neji who then commented, "So what if you know the history about my clan."

Arashi smiled and answered, "What if I told you I can at least negate the seal."

Neji widened his eyes in surprise to what the Uzumaki just said. If his seal was negated, he would no longer be a slave to the Main Family. Neji asked cautiously, "Can you negate it?"

Arashi smirked and thought 'Got him,' while saying "I believe I can, but it will take several years."

Neji lowered his head in disappointment and thought about it, and after a few minutes he asked "What exactly is your plan, you never told me."

Arashi laughed, puzzling Neji.

He continued to laugh until Neji asked, "What is so funny?"

Arashi laughed even more before answering while still chuckling, "You were going to join me Neji, from the moment you heard I could possibly negate the seal. You'll join me, and we shall destroy the Leaf Village. We have both been wronged by this village, manipulated, deceived. These are the actions of filth. Ours will be actions of strength! You could do anything, Neji, a bird freed from its cage. Would that not be a fine world to live in?"

Neji looked at Arashi, and was going to decline his offer, but stopped to consider his offer. Having his seal negated would give him the freedom he so longed for. But, at what cost? He would need to help this boy to destroy the village, with chances of them being caught and executed highly probable. Destroying the Leaf would also require the death of the Hyuuga clan. Although Neji could care less about the Main Branch family, would he really need to kill his Branch members. Like him, they were also slaves to the Main Family's will. So, he asked, "Will you kill the Branch members?"

Arashi shrugged and answered, "Only if I need to." He looked at Neji and asked," Do you think you will be able to convince to stay out of my way, or help me?"

Neji lowered his head in thought, and answered," I believe I can. If I try, I have a lot of convincing to do."

Arashi nodded and said," Alright then, convince them, and I will spare them. I will also negate their seals as well. So do we have a deal Neji Hyuuga?"

Neji looked at Arashi, and said what would change his fate, and would chain him to the path of Arashi: "I will help you destroy the village, as long as you keep your promise to free me."

Arashi grinned and said, "Welcome aboard, Neji. I will free you from your cage, this I promise." He tree-hopped away leaving Neji there.

XxX

It's been five years since the seven-year old Arashi Uzumaki declared that he planned to destroy the Leaf Village, and two years since he gained Neji Hyuuga as an ally. Now, he was 12 years old, and he attended the Ninja Academy along with his brother Naruto Uzumaki. For five years, he trained and read books about psychology, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. He had learned from several teachers including Kurenai, a fellow academy student who was gifted in the art of genjutsu, the Third Hokage, and several scrolls that contained fire and wind style jutsu that he found he had when he did an affinity practice with Sarutobi. He had to look eager to learn all he could, to make it seem to the Third and others that he planned to be the Hokage. He finished brushing his teeth, and got out of the bathroom, and put his clothes on. His clothes consist of black pants with a crimson red belt with a silver buckle. A black v-necked shirt over which was worn underneath a red trench coat with black lining that goes down the sleeves. Black boots with a silver plate that goes all the way to his left knee. He wears a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also had one scroll that held various kunai, shuriken, and scrolls that contained tutorials on how to do several wind style and fire style jutsu.

He walked over to his bed, and from under the bed, he retrieved his tanto, which he simply dubbed Tartarus.

He grabbed an apple from the fridge, and was about to leave until Naruto asked sleepily, "Arashi, is that you, where are you going?"

Arashi rolled his eyes, and said, "Nothing you need to worry about, just go back to sleep."

His relationship with his brother was antagonistic to say the least. At one point, Arashi contemplated to telling Naruto about what he was planning, but decided against it. Naruto wanted to be Hokage and Arashi knew his brother. Whatever his goal was, he would try his best to accomplish that goal. If Arashi told him that he wanted to destroy Konoha, he would definitely tell Sarutobi, who would know that his memory erasing attempt didn't work.

This would complicate things for Arashi, and Arashi couldn't afford to have his plans thwarted.

He opened the door, and closed it before Naruto could retort. He walked down the stairs, and opened the door, then looked at the horizon.

The sun was coming up, illuminating the village, showing the day was about to start. Arashi thought 'The only beautiful thing about this village, it would be almost a shame to destroy this wretched place, almost.' He looked back to the apartment scoffed then started to walk to the training ground.

XxX

Arashi kicked and punched the tree with anger, and determination. He was practicing his taijutsu, before Kurenai showed to train him in genjutsu.

From where Arashi was standing, the Third Hokage felt an overwhelming guilt from "wiping" his memory. This guilt Arashi had exploited for the two years that he had been plotting, and scheming to leave the Leaf Village. He asked for training in chakra control, and lessons in handling a sword. Books that talked about the history of the Leaf Village, the clans that allied themselves with the Leaf, and several other things that concerned the Leaf Village.

What he had found was interesting. There was a feud between the Uchiha and the Senju before the founding of the Leaf Village. One Uchiha who Arashi was interested in was named Madara. After reading several history books, he read that Madara was arguably the most powerful shinobi beside the First Hokage.

He also read that the famed doujutsu, the Sharingan, was able to put foes under powerful genjutsu, and copy ninjutsu. This was very interesting. It seemed the Sharingan was more powerful then he originally thought. He believed that the Sharingan could help him in his future endeavors. Luck would just so have it that an Uchiha was in his class. One Sasuke Uchiha, a brooding boy who showed everybody hatred, which in Arashi's opinion was well-reasoned.

The Uchiha who witnessed his entire clan murdered in one night. Murdered by his own older brother Itachi Uchiha, who left the village. Sasuke who felt nothing but anger and hatred for his brother promised to kill him.

This, Arashi could very well exploit for his own gain.

Thinking of various ways to bring the Uchiha to his side, he heard a voice call out," Hey Arashi-san."

His eyes instantly changed, from his usual unloving and coldness to a warmth and happiness that could have rivaled Naruto. He turned to see Kurenai standing at the center of the field, and said, "Hey Kurenai-san you came."

The red-eyed kunoichi smiled and said, "Of course, after all you did ask if I could teach you, right Arashi."

Arashi's smile broadened as he said, "Yes, because I'm terrible at genjutsu."

Kurenai smiled at his innocence and said, "That's why I'm here."

Arashi smiled, while in his mind he was rolling his eyes. It had been months since he convinced the girl to train him in genjutsu. Kurenai was known in the academy to be adept at genjutsu. Her skills had impressed several students, and Iruka and Mizuki sensei. He convinced her that he had absolutely no skills in genjutsu, and he was interested in genjutsu. So, Kurenai, feeling sorry for him, decided to teach him the art of genjutsu. Although after a couple of weeks, she started to suspect that Arashi wasn't telling the truth.

When they first started chakra control exercises, she saw his movements. For somebody who didn't know anything about chakra, he seemed to pick up the exercises far more easily than most. When they sparred, Kurenai noticed his movements during their spars. His movements seemed refined, and although his movements were not the level of a genin, he seemed to have gotten some training.

She started to teach him chakra control, which was vital to performing genjutsu, and although he knew some chakra control exercises, which he learned from the Third, she started to told him about tree-walking, and water-walking. He started the tree-walking, but found the exercise exponentially harder than the chakra control exercises, that he learned from the Third.

The scrolls she gave him were the D-rank, and C-rank genjutsu, "Demonic Illusion:Hell Viewing," and "Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Jutsu."

Kurenai put her hand on her hip, and smiled before saying "Alright show me the two genjutsu that I gave you two weeks ago,"

Arashi smirked and performed hand seals while crying out, "Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage,"

Arashi disappeared, while a circle of leaves circled around Kurenai, who didn't seem affected as she looked to see her parents dying, while her dad gasped, "Please, Kurenai help me."

Kurenai just looked at the illusion, completely unfazed and said, "Hmm, pretty good, but not enough to scare me," before clapping her hands and thinking, 'Release.'

Almost instantly the image of her parents dying disappeared, showing instead the training ground with Arashi looking at her expectantly "Well, how did I do?"

Kurenai nodded her head and complimented "Pretty good, although you should use it on bandits, and genin, because usually that illusion wouldn't work against higher-level shinobi."

Arashi nodded understanding the weakness in the illusion and thought, 'Wasn't planning to anyway,' before asking, "Do you want me to show you Descending Hell?" His question was answered with a nod from Kurenai.

Arashi again performed hand seals before muttering, "Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell," suddenly a gigantic fireball descended from the sky, which targeted Kurenai. But, as soon as it appeared, it suddenly disappeared, and Kurenai saw Arashi muttering, "Damn."

Kurenai sighed noting that that was the third time the illusion didn't work, and thought, 'His genjutsu needs a ton of work.'

Arashi groaned and said, "This sucks, I'm probably never going to get this right." He growled in frustration and asked Kurenai, "Maybe I need to try something else, maybe an alternative to this technique."

Kurenai shook her head and responded, "Sorry, there is no other alternative, I think you need to figure out what you're doing wrong, and see if you can find a way to get around it."

Arashi nodded and went through the hand signs again, "Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell." A meteor appeared again, but again it disappeared and Arashi yelled out in frustration, "God damn it."

Kurenai could only smile at his antics, and thought about his commitment to learning genjutsu.

Kurenai didn't believe at first that he wanted to learn genjutsu, most people don't. They usually want to learn flashy ninjutsu, and taijutsu. But, after a while, Arashi had shown that he has a real interest in the illusionary arts. She smiled knowing that if Arashi practiced really hard and mastered the techniques she gave him, he would no doubt become skilled in genjutsu. Not as skilled as her, but at least high-chunin level.

Arashi looked at his watch, and groaned loudly. "Crap, I got to be at the Ninja Academy in ten minutes, I have the Genin Test." He rubbed his head in embarrassment, in a very Naruto-like fashion, and continued "Sorry, Kurenai I wish I could stay here and practice more, but I have the test,"

Kurenai put her hand up and reassured him, "Don't worry about it, just ace the exam, good luck."

Arashi ran past Kurenai while yelling out "Thank you, see you later." While he disappeared from sight, leaving Kurenai alone.

XxX

Arashi ran as he tried desperately to not be late, since he had the test which would decide if he was going to be a genin. As he ran past several groups of people, he stopped when he felt somebody staring at him.

He turned to see an old woman with a cane in her hand look away. He growled and said, "Should I…," before walking towards the woman. "Excuse me ma'am, is there a reason why you're staring at me?"

The woman growled before waving her cane at him, "Damn demon brat, who do you think you are?"

Arashi growled at the insult and said, "You better watch yourself, I'm going to be a genin, a certified ninja, and so I would suggest you be careful."

Unfortunately his threat didn't register as the woman said, "A demon will always be a demon," this caused Arashi to kick her cane away causing the old woman to fall.

Arashi bent over and said "Next time I'll do more than just knock you down, and I suggest you keep that in mind." Arashi turned not registering the looks of anger he was receiving as he walked away.

XxX

Iruka Umino looked at the class as he took attendance. Mostly everybody was present, but that was until he reached Arashi Uzumaki. He looked around once more by saying "Arashi Uzumaki, are you here?" Nobody responded as Iruka said "I guess he's not here," as he was about to mark him absent until…

"I'm here, don't mark me, I'm here," Arashi cried as he knelt down trying to catch his breath. Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and several other students laughed at Arashi's antic.

Naruto, who sat at his desk brooding, simply shook his head and muttered "He's not that funny."

Iruka rolled his eyes and groaned, "Please just take your seat Arashi," Arashi nodded and walked up to his desk next to Ino Yamanaka.

She smiled at the blonde boy and cheerfully asked, "Hey Arashi, were you training again?"

Arashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while answering, "Yea, I was learning genjutsu from Kurenai-sensei."

He sat by the girl and was about to ask what he missed until a voice shrieked, "Sasuke-kun." Arashi's smile instantly evaporated as Sakura ran towards Sasuke's desk. Ino looked at Sakura with sadness watching her former friend try to get Sasuke to pay attention to her, as Arashi tried to comfort her. It wasn't a secret that the two girls were drifting away due to their crush on Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino's friendship took an ugly turn when Sakura and Ino both started to like the last Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. When they were nine, they both showed an interest in the last Uchiha. But this would get in the way of their friendship after they both realized that both liked Sasuke. So they called themselves rivals, and took every opportunity to insult, and compete against each other in hopes of gaining the Uchiha's affection.

This little "rivalry" could benefit Arashi. He would try to manipulate the Yamanaka into joining him by moving her attention from Sasuke and Sakura, and drifting her attention towards him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and said, "Get away from me. I don't and probably never will like you."

Sakura looked at her crush with hurt evident in her eyes, and walked away, leaving the Uchiha to brood.

Ino looked at Sakura with sadness, and Arashi told her, "You don't need her, she disregarded your friendship for a boy, anybody like that doesn't deserve to be your friend."

Arashi knew he was at a crucial moment with him manipulating her, and he couldn't afford to mess it up, for fear she would tell somebody.

Iruka cleared his throat and said, "Sakura, please sit down," Sakura groaned and reluctantly sat down. Iruka turned to the door and asked no one in particular, "Where is Mizuki?"

Arashi along with the other students shrugged, while Iruka simply said, "Alright, I guess we will start without him."

Iruka said, "Arashi Uzumaki, since you decided to come in late, you will take the Genin Exam first," earning chuckles from several students.

Arashi smiled while saying "Alright," and walked to the end of the classroom, where a secondary room intersected with the classroom, and where Iruka sat at the desk, which was filled with the Leaf hitai-ate.

Arashi walked to the center of the room when Iruka spoke, "Alright, Arashi the Genin Exam consists of the Clone Jutsu, the Replacement Jutsu, and the Transformation Jutsu."

Arashi nodded and said, "Clone Jutsu," five clones appeared.

Iruka nodded and said,"Um okay, now the Replacement Jutsu."

Arashi pulled out the scroll that was on his back, and pulled out a log from the storage he had inside the scroll. He placed it in front of the desk and walked back to his regular place. He performed the necessary hand seals and muttered, "Replacement Jutsu," the log was now in the place where Arashi was, and vice versa.

Iruka smiled at Arashi's progress so far, and said "Alright, now if you complete this jutsu successfully, then you pass, now do the Transformation Jutsu."

Arashi nodded and performed the hand signs and cried "Transformation Jutsu."

He transformed into Iruka Umino successfully earning a compliment from the academy instructor "Good job, congratulations you're now a Genin of the Leaf Village," Iruka declared while he grabbed a hitai-ate and presented it to Arashi.

Arashi smiled inwardly and thought, 'Yes, now my plans could come into fruition. Soon, I will have my vengeance, and this village will feel my wrath.' He walked to Iruka and took the headband, and tied it around his neck. He turned and walked away feeling his plans coming together. But, unbeknownst to Iruka, and Arashi his eyes suddenly changed from a sky blue, to a crimson red, while his pupils became slits.

He walked out of the room to prepare what was going to come next.


End file.
